A label with a portion of the label folded and protruded from the back side to the surface side in a mountain-shape has been known in the past. Such a label, for example as shown in FIG. 14, is a rectangular-shaped label, which is formed as a folded portion 1 with a portion 2 in the middle part of the label folded and protruded from the back side to the surface side in a mountain-shape and having a first side face 4 and a second side face 5 with an apex portion 3 as a border therebetween, and having each outer end portion 7 provided next to each base end portion of the first side face 4 and the second side face 5 of the folded portions 1 via each bent portion 6. The back sides of the outer end portions 7 are coated with adhesive, and in a planar state, are temporally attached to the backing sheet not shown in the diagram. When applying the label L to an article, the label L is peeled off from the backing sheet and the folded portion 1 is formed by folding label L at the apex portion 3 and at the bent portions 6 by manual labor. Then at the outer end portions 7, the label L is applied to the article (for example, Registered Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3073917 for reference).